A conventional device for the production of a spunbonded fabric is known from US publication 2006/0172024. In order to produce a spunbonded fabric, a fusible polymer fed by an extruder is spun into a plurality of filaments by nozzle bores that are arranged in a linear manner, in single or multiple rows in a spinning beam, and subsequently cooled by a cooling device. A tensile force is exerted onto the filaments by a device for drawing that is arranged at a distance beneath, that is to say a drawing nozzle in the form of a slot, which tensile force causes the stretching and conveying of the filaments. For this purpose compressed air flows from the interior wall of the drawing nozzle into the conveying direction of the filaments, by way of which the desired tensile force is exerted onto the filaments. The filaments are deposited on a conveyor belt arranged beneath the drawing nozzle in a randomly oriented position, and form the fabric at that location.
In order to influence the airflow and the filaments during the discharge from the drawing nozzle, such that the deposit of the filaments is carried out as uniformly as possible, a finger strip having a pinnacle-shaped cross-section is provided. The finger strip is provided on the discharge side of the drawing nozzle, which extends across the width of the drawing nozzle.